One night only
by ShivaQuinn
Summary: Sasuke shares his thoughts with Naruto about why he was returning to the village. Then blurts out something Sasuke has been wondering for awhile. BL
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's been awhile :D Well here is another story made just on a whim but I hope it will be good.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"What made you change your mind, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he saw the black haired man stare at the ground.

"I remembered something. I remembered when before my brother died he smiled at me and said he was sorry."

"Do you know what he meant?" Sasuke took a moment to answer.

"No. I don't. I thought it was because he killed our clan for the sake of the village and that he felt bad for it. Maybe it was because I had to live on with the pain of not seeing my parents and not him. He said those last words and yet, Tobi came afterward to explain why Itachi had to kill the clan because the leaf ordered it. I don't believe him. i may have hated my brother for so long but it doesn't mean that I don't know him. I know there is another reason so I am determined to figure it out." Sasuke looked up from the ground with a determined look on his face. Naruto saw himself a little but he could never compare himself to the pain sasuke had.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It had nothing to do with you." Just as Naruto was about to say something they heard a rustle in the bushes. Out popped out a rabbit. Naruto laughed and continued continued walking til it became dark.

"Why don't we sleep tonight it is already dark and I am tired."

"Sounds good." Naruto built a small fire and lay down next to it and looked up at the stars. Sasuke did the same and laid next to Naruto.

"Sasuke, Do you think we could ever be friends again?"

"Why would I ever want to be friends with a loser like you?" Sasuke jokingly said.

"You jerk!" Naruto pouted and turned away. Sasuke smiled and held Naruto from behind.

"Hey do you want to another reason I came back?" Naruto was already surprised by the sudden hug he was nervous to answer. Sasuke answered for him.

"It was because I wanted to feel Sakura's warm soft hands around me."

"Hey! I don't want to hear about it!"

"No! Listen!" Naruto nodded and continued to listen.

"I wanted to feel the warmth of her smile showing at me. I say all those things as if she were a sister to me. Do you think it is possible for her to act like my sister? It would be nice." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Is that really the reason?"

"No, I just wanted you to turn around but the real reason is You."

"What? Why do you say that? We are both guys!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke did a manly chuckle.

"You're cute. and I could see you staying with me til I get old. Naruto you know we have a connection that we could not have with anyone else. We have the type where we feel the need to save the other person if he falls. Or be his light when the other is engulfed by darkness. Tell me the reason you were so determined to save me!"

"It was because of the promise to Sakura and you are my friend!"

"No tell me the real reason! The real reason you are hiding deep inside the depths of your heart! Find it and tell me!"

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto head started to spin and he closed his eyes and was trying to hold back tears.

"Why do you wanna know?" Naruto asked.

"Because I never had anyone want to find me and help me as bad as you wanted to you. You never gave up on me and I grew to be fond of that. I would ask myself he will stop looking for me. He will give up but whenever I turned around you would be right there calling out my name and trying to make me go home. I came to love you because of that." Sasuke then let go of Naruto but naruto hugged him closer.

"I love you too. I am a prideful son of bitch aren't I."

"Yeah you are." Sasuke then drew naruto's face towards his. As both of their lips touched it was pure bliss for both of them. They both knew if either one of them wanted to stop right now it would be okay because the other was purely happy with just a kiss. They pulled away from each other. Naruto kissed Sasuke again which sasuke quickly kissed him back. It was much deeper now. Naruto could feel Sasuke wrap his arms around Narutos waist. Naruto slipped his fingers through the raven haired man's hair and pushed him to deepen the kiss more.

"Naruto are you sure you want to go further than this?"

"Oh more than anything." Naruto then kissed and sucked on sasuke's neck. Sasuke grunted with pleasure then put himself above Naruto. Sasuke then unzipped the jacket which blocked him from Naruto's chest. Naruto took of Sasuke's robe which was easy since there was only one huge knot in the way. Sasuke trailed his kiss from the lips to chin to neck down to the collar bone which was Naruto's sweet spot. Sasuke went back to Naruto's lip one more time as he took off the orange haired boys pants. Their tongues met in a playful battle, their lips breaking and meeting over and over again in open-mouthed kisses.

"How do you feel Naruto?" Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"Answer the question."

"I feel like this is a dream and I am just going to wake up then your gone." Naruto said then let one tear shed from his eye. Sasuke kissed the tear away.

"I can assure this is no dream." Then Sasuke fit two fingers inside of Naruto's Love entrance. Naruto winced slightly in pain.

"S-s-sasuke it hurts." Naruto held back the tears.

"Naruto just hold on I am trying to make you ready." Sasuke then started spreading his two fingers slightly farther apart. He could hear Naruto's muffles of pain. Sasuke then twisted the inside fingers up to press against a inside sweet spot.

"Ah! Sasuke what did you just touch."

"That Babeh was your sweet spot shall I press it again?" Without an answer Sasuke rubbed his inside finger s against it hearing beautiful moans from his partner under him. After a few more adjustments to the love entrance Sasuke ejected his fingers.

"W-w-what are you doing Sasuke?" Then Naruto saw Sasuke positioning himself to enter him.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah guys until tomorrow :D or the next day I am off too bed :))<strong>


	2. Strangers?

**Well I am back ugh so much Homework it is quite impossible to do a whole class for two weeks -_- anyway here you go :D**

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I met Sasuke. Well, there is just a little sense he was bombarded with girls everyday. He was stuck up and snobby. He always thought he was the "Shit". I hated that about him. When I heard he was on my team I thought "oh geez this is going to be hell." Then, again I was slightly envious about him because he was so popular with not just girls but everyone. I was a monster to everyone and a orphaned child. As, we trained together more I grew to understand why he never smiled and was always stuck up. But, you guys know why he is like that. I grew to befriend and respect him. I never thought of anything more than just that. After he left I had the urge to find him from where ever he may go. After all that chasing I finally stood the meaning of the words "you don't know what you have until you lose it." The cheesiest line ever but, its in my case true. Now I have him. I have his kiss marks all over my body. Him wanting me.<p>

"Naruto..." That voice brings shivers down my spine.

Naruto's POV over.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke looked up at down at his lover. Naruto was in his own little world so Sasuke shook him out of it. Naruto looked up at his lover and smiled. Sasuke was confused but kissed Naruto's soft lips. He bite down on the bottom lip and sucked. Naruto gasped. Sasuke positioned himself again to enter Naruto's entrance. Sasuke pushed the tip. The small tightness wrapping around his member. Naruto was flinching slightly in pain but contained his tears. Sasuke pushed himself in more.

"N-naruto, Are you nnnnhh okay?" Sasuke was having beads of sweat running down his face. Naruto was squinting his eyes. Naruto was panting and sweating all over his body. Sasuke pushed all the way in a swift move.

"Oh Sasuke nnhh why is it painful?"

"I am sorry Naruto just hold on til your body adjusts. Tell me when you think it is okay to move." Even after saying that Sasuke felt him coming to climax by how tight the inside of Naruto is. Sasuke did contain himself because he hated one-sided pleasure. Naruto was still adjusting to the pain but he could hear Sasuke panting and gasping as if he was holding something.

"S-s-sasuke you c-c-can m-move." Sasuke looked down.

"Are you sure?"

'Positive." Naruto smiled. Sasuke made one slow thrust.

"Ah unnnn." Sasuke gasped and moaned in that one thrust. Sasuke made another thrust but a bit quicker than the first. Naruto was still in pain but he continued to moan cause Sasuke would suck on his sweet spot on his neck. Sasuke started to make a continued thrusts on a good pace.

"Naruto...mmmhhh" Naurto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and bite Sasuke's ear. Sasuke called out in pleasure. Then thursted hard inside Naruto by hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

"OOOHHHHH Ssssasuke. Do that again!" Sasuke thursted into that one spot again.

"AAhhh nnnh mmmmmmfff Sasukeee." Naruto was scratching Sasuke's back and biting Sasuke's neck. Sasuke felt the change in Naruto's body language as Naruto was trying to sync in same movements with Sasuke's movements. This clash made Sasuke very excited but contained himself even longer. Naruto was on the verge of his climax.

"S-s-sasuke I can't contain it anymore mmhh please..let me go." Sasuke heard Naruto's request. Sasuke started to go faster in his speed.

"Haa Haa Haa...Naruto." Sasuke was on the verge of release. Sasuke speeded up his thrust to full capacity making sure the every inch inside of Naruto was touched by him.

"HaaHaa mmmm...mmmMMMMAAAHHHH! Sasuke!" Naruto felt a warm liquid come over his chest and feeling of relief come over his body and the feeling of satisfactory. Sasuke continued for two more thrusts then released inside of Naruto. Naruto felt Sasuke's warm seed fill him inside. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto with both of their sweat sliding across there bodies.

"Dam I am tired now...aha." Sasuke said jokingly. Naruto always did a manly chuckle. Sasuke covered themselves with a blanket from the forests cold wind.

"I can't believe I lost my virginity in the woods." Naruto said with a poker face.

"Yeah...I think it is kinda romantic under the stars." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm under Naruto's head. They both started to nod off to sleep when they heard a shuffle through the bushes. A stranger came,

"Well since you are done with your pitiful reunion. I would like to know why I don't have Sasuke with me anymore you in forgivable fags!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well it is officially two in the morning and tired...ahhhhh! Well will be updating soon :))<strong>


	3. Continuation?

**Woo! I am back and here is another chapter! **

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled at the stranger. Naruto couldn't make out who it was because he had a shadow upon his face.<p>

"Sasuke why do you leave our wisdom? Don't tell me you believe the orange haired boy!" The stranger took another step forward and Naruto saw who it was. It was Madara.

"OF COURSE I BELIEVE HIM! He speaks the truth unlike you who has personal goals for yourself!" Sasuke scolded the masked person. They went at it for an hour til Naruto got sick of the yelling that he was about to attack.

"Don't waste your energy. I don't want to waste my time on you. But I will be back Sasuke. This war will be coming and I will capture the both of you and torture you. Make you wish you were dead." Madara then disappeared in the shadows. Sasuke looked angry by just the sight of Madara. Naruto hugged him from the back.

"Do you want to go back with them Sasuke?"

"HELL NO! How could you say that! Do you not believe I have changed?" Naruto frowned.

"I am sorry for asking. I just don't want to lose you again." Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him.

"You think I can leave you so easily?" Naruto smiled.

"We sure have a big war coming tomorrow at dawn we leave to the village." Sasuke and Naruto then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is a quick chapter I will try to update soon<strong>


	4. Reuion

**Finally I am back sorry for being gone so long was moving across the country lol! xD**

* * *

><p>Morning arose and both of them were up and ready for the day. Naruto couldn't help the feeling of looking over his shoulder looking for Madara to sneak up and kill him then take Sasuke back. Sasuke noticed this and tried to distract Naruto with the scenery they had. As soon as they were back in the village there was a huge argument on wither to put Sasuke in jail or not. Aside from that the first thing Naruto saw was all of his friends running up to Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke you are finally back!" Sakura ran up and gave Sasuke a big hug. Naruto got slightly jealous but brushed it off.

"Sakura it's good to see you too." Sasuke took her away from himself and greeted the others.

"Where will you be staying Sasuke? You should stay with me, my family wouldn't mind at all" Sakura made a proposition to have Sasuke stay at her house but Sasuke declined her offer and said he would bunk with Naruto since he was a long time friend and also a guy. Sakura was saddened but was still happy Sasuke was back in the village. Everyone decided to go out to eat for the homecoming of both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Excuse I believe we haven't met." Sasuke looked up to see a man with a no emotion face and half of a shirt on.

"Yes I am Sasuke….You are?"

"I am Sai the new teammate with Naruto." Sai sat down next to Sasuke.m In between Sasuke and Sakura which made her angry. Naruto was too busy eating his fill with Choji.

"Do you ever get fat Naruto. You eat so much but contain your figure like nothing!" Choji exclaimed.

"It's a gift." Naruto smiled. The dinner was finished and everyone was on their way towards home. When Naruto and Sasuke made it home they contained themselves enough and pounced each other like rabbits.

"Naruto I can't believe I held my own thoughts in when you were only inches away." Sasuke said as he started to undress Naruto.

"Sasuke…..At least take me to the bed."

"Of course, my princess." Sasuke carried Naruto to the bedroom with Naruto biting his chest and neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Well if you are wondering why I stopped here it is because a lemon is coming up in the next chapter. So people who dislike it then wait for my next chapter after the one coming up. Thank you<strong>


	5. Late at Night

**Okay here it is! 3**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>As Sasuke carried Naruto to the bed he could feel the hot breath and biting sensation happening on his chest. He would grunt and slightly do a manly moan. Naruto fed off this noise and continued to defile Sasuke's chest with marks and bruises. Once Sasuke came up to the bed of Naruto's small apartment. He could smell the ramen scent hovering over the room. Sasuke loved it.

"Sasuke hurry I can't take it. Your scent is so arousing." Sasuke made a slight grin then put Naruto on the bed.

"Let do something different tonight. Neh? Naruto" Sasuke flipped so Naruto could be on top of him. Naruto blushed and started to take Sasuke's clothing off. Naruto took off his clothing when all the was left was the two naked bodies touching together.

"Sasuke I am embrassed." Naruto blushed.

"Let me help you lover." Sasuke picked up Naruto and rubbed his member across Naruto's entrance.

"Ahh Sasuke stop teasing." Naruto pleaded.

"Well all you have to do is...sit." Sasuke gave a devilish glare. Naruto obliged and started to ease himself on to Sasuke's member. Naruto flinched in slight pain but was overtaken by a bit of pleasure.

"Sasuke I don't think I can take anymore in without cumming."

"Come on Babe just a little more." Sasuke was wincing by the tightness wrapped around his large member. When Naruto took all of Sasuke in. He sighed in relief but instead moans came out of his saliva mouth.

"Move Naruto." Naruto lifted his hips up and crashed down.

"Ahhhh! Sasuke it feels so good." Naruto repeated the sequence but slowly started to go faster and faster. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hips and drilled himself inside of Naruto. This drove Naruto insane with pleasure the over powering force produced by Sasuke made Naruto cry out in many moans and deep breath intake.

"Sasuke...ahhh...s-s-sasuke more more more Sasuke!" Sasuke kept his pace with all the stamina he had left. Naruto came but Sasuke did not stop til he came with his partner.

"Naruto...I am almost there!" Sasuke grunted and Naruto deaf and blinded by all the ecstasy he was being given only could agree with loud moans coming from his sore vocal chords. Once they both came to a climax Naruto felt his own seed splash on his stomach and Sasuke's. He also felt the warmness coming inside of him. That feeling could of made him hard again but Naruto already came twice and his body could not take anymore energy.

"Sasuke...That was amazing." Naruto snuggled up with Sasuke in his bed. Sasuke only chuckled and wrapped his one arm around his partner.

"Let's sleep now love." Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep. When sasuke knew he was asleep he went to the window and there awaiting a Hawk. He gave the hawk a letter then it flew away.

"I'm sorry Naruto." As sasuke had a tear rolling down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for tonight. I will update soon 3<strong>


	6. No Choice

**Okay So I am updating all stories today so yay!**

* * *

><p>In the morning, Naruto woke up with arms wrapped around his waist and the feeling of Sasuke's breath breathing along his neck. He did not want to move for the sake of not waking up Sasuke.<p>

"Aha you can move hun." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto look quickly towards him,

"How did you...?"

"I awoke earlier than you did love." Naruto smiled and laid his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke moved,

"Hey I have to get out of the village for a bit."

"Wait why Sasuke you just got here and I don't think the elders will let you leave." Naruto got up wrapping himself with a sheet. Sasuke was putting his robe on and started to fix his hair.

"I have to finish something, that only I can finish."

"But Sasuke don't leave me and what is it you have to do? Why now?!" Naruto was on the verge of tears and Sasuke could sense it. Sasuke rushed over and help Naruto who fell in tears.

"Please don't cry for me. I must go to protect you. I don't care about this village but, you if anyone hurt you it would mean the end of my humanity." Sasuke held Naruto and curled his left hand fingers in to his blonde hair.

"Let me go with you! Please, I can't stand to be without you again. Not after all we done and expressed our feelings for each other."

"You can't! It's too dangerous, Please don't give me that face." Sasuke saw that Naruto's face was puffed up from tears.

"I am going whether you like it or not. Even we have to leave at night when the watch is minimal." Sasuke knew he was not going to get out of this so he didn't have much of a choice.

"Do I have choice?"

"No you do not Hun." Naruto said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so a quick chapter was in a rush. update soon :)<strong>


End file.
